Notas
by Arwenita
Summary: La Organización de los Hombres de Negro amenaza, por lo que todos están nerviosos, y cierto detective del este tiene que actuar.
1. Gin

Hola, a todo el mundo. Vuelvo a escribir una historia, me venía rondando hace algún tiempo, pero quería desarrollarla un poco más. Como siempre, se aprecia cualquier crítica constructiva.

Disclaimer: Detective Conan no me pertenece... y no gano dinero escribiendo fanfiction...

* * *

Agencia de detectives Mouri. 19:00 horas. 

Una mujer de cabello rubio, alta, con uniforme de la compañía de correos, pasa desapercibida.

_Ahora si que tendrás que usar todas tus células grises para proteger a Ángel, Silver Bullet… veremos si puedes salir de esta… si puedes…_

Saca un celular de su bolsillo y envía un mensaje "O_bjetivo localizado_". la información llego en el cuartel general de los hombres de negro al Jefe, quien lo distribuyo a sus cómplices...

Día siguiente, muy de mañana:

Un niño, quien usa gafas, va a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. En la puerta hay deslizada un sobre, blanco. Con mucha desconfianza, lo recogió

_¿Debería despertar a Ran? ¿Cuando ha llegado esta carta? ¿Quien la envío? ¿Por qué no tiene remitente? ¿Se tratara de alguien que necesita ayuda? ¿Se tratara de alguna amenaza?... en ese caso, avisare de forma inmediata a la policía… ¡ Serán los hombres de negro! ¿Habrán descubierto mi identidad…? Si es así,es seguro que Ran está en grave peligro…_

Se decidió por abrir el sobre, el detective del este lo tomo con las manos, en cuidadosa búsqueda de nuevas pistas. Encontró dos notas, y nada de huellas

"_Conan Edowaga… o deberíamos decir…Shinichi Kudo:_

_Hemos descubierto tu escondite, y el de Sherry… Si, ingenioso el truco de fingirse muertos para investigar y derrocar a la Organización de los Hombres de Negro… no funcionara…_

_Seremos tu peor pesadilla, van a morir… muy pronto"_

_Gin y Vodkla_

Shinichi recordó: El perfil que Suichi Akai realizo de Gin decía: "_Es un_ _Psicópata violento, Homicida. Sin remordimientos ni culpa, empatía ni compasión, Realiza el trabajo sucio importante. Extremadamente peligroso, amenaza tanto para policías como civiles. Se requieren precauciones máximas…"_

Para sorpresa del detective, encontró otra nota, más pequeña:

_Silver Bullet:_

_"Mi psicópata colega sin duda te ha amenazado. Le he ayudado con la búsqueda, así que mi recomendación es que te lleves a Ángel de allí mientras puedas… lo más lejos posible, hasta que podamos vernos las caras."_

_Vermouth._

Después de leer, comento:

¡Vineyard! Maldita… esta vez fuiste muy lejos… cuando te vea…

Más recuerdos... " _Chris Vineyard... famosa actriz, homicida, mato a adultos,se sabe que ha perdonado la vida a niños. Ocupa un alto cargo importante en la organización, con información valiosa. Peligrosa. Extremar las precauciones al enfrentarla."_

Por primera vez, tenia pistas… no podía probar aún la existencia de estas personas…ningún jurado admitiría eso como prueba… necesitaría más respaldo.

Esto requiere la ayuda de la artillería pesada…De inmediato envío el correo y llamo por teléfono a Heiji, y a la inspectora Starling, junto con la madre de Ran, la abogada Eri Kisagi.

Ran bajo a la cocina a desayunar, huevos revueltos, leche, y frutas. Kogoro el durmiente apenas se entero armo un escándalo monumental, llamo de nuevo a su ex - exposa para afinar los últimos detalles de seguridad y viaje.

Ai Haibara, Llego de visita, con todas sus cosas. Era la científica que invento la droga que encogió al detective. y a ella misma…

_Por culpa de ellos, y de que el maldito de Gin mató a mi hermana… y el cabrón de Suichi Akai la traiciono… _

Todavía no lograba completar la fórmula del antídoto, a pesar de pasar noches trabajando…

Ella viajaría con Ran, fue decidido. Antes, mostró una nota de kaito Kid que decía:

_Tantei Kun:_

_"Hace tiempo se de que va este asunto, y supe que estás persiguiendo a los hombres de Negro, y les has declarado la guerra… no puedo decirte las razones por las que estoy extremadamente interesado en ese asunto, así que MANTENTE EN CONTACTO Y CON VIDA… Saguru Hakuba, a su manera, también estará muy al pendiente"_

_Kaito Kid._

¿Por qué rayos Kaito Kid enviaría una carta? ¡ Como se ha enterado de todo esto! Esto cada vez se vuelve más complejo y complicado…

Si… ¿por que un renombrado ladrón se daría tantas molestias? Aquí hay algo extraño… muy extraño, y que huele mal…

Al seguir el tiempo, el ambiente seguía difícil y tenso…Ran ya estaba lista y preparada

_Esto da miedo… y todavía no puedo decidirme entre gritarle a Shinichi y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, o abrazarlo…_

Al final decisión de la joven karateca fue golpearlo fuertemente en un hombro, y luego conversar con él en privado… Shinichi temblaba de susto al principio, y comenzó a contar en términos breves como empezó todo…

Te he extrañado tanto… **¡Shinichi Kudo… cuando esta horrible pesadilla termine… tendrás muchas cosas que explicar… **(Lo dijo gritando)… tal vez te tomaste demasiadas confianzas… sin embargo… no me gustaría que te hiciesen daño…

Lo sé, Ran… me consta que has sufrido mucho. De antemano, me disculpo por haber sido arrogante… gracias por haberme defendido en varias ocasiones.

Bueno… también te las has arreglado para rescatarme algunas veces.

* * *

Mediodía

Tocaron el timbre…era Sonoko… eso calmo algo a Ran.

Sonoko y Ran también conversaron en privado… Conan estuvo ocupado viendo mapas del mundo, con sus coordenadas, mapas locales, estrategias y planes, pero logro captar algunas frases…

Tengo susto, Sonoko-chan…

Con tu kárate puedes desarmarlos, y humillarlos, Ran… cuentas conmigo y con Kazuha y su Aikido. Karate, Armani y Aikido no pueden perder. ..

Así que quien se lo hubiese imaginado…tu esposo estuvo todo el tiempo a tu lado…

-¡Sonoko! No digas eso… para decirte la verdad…y no sé que pensar…- se notaba que la chica estaba en estado de shock-

Bueno… el chico, sin duda arriesga pellejo por ti… es algo a su favor…

A la distancia, el dueño de una mente siniestra, con cabello rubio, estaba observando a cierta distancia, con binoculares… estaba equipado con un arma, y con su acompañante, con un afilado cuchillo…

* * *

Eso es todo, por el momento... gracias por su tiempo, y su paciencia...


	2. Hay que huir YA mientras se puede

Hola! Disculpen la demora… ocupaciones… este es el segundo capítulo… quizá los personajes no sean exactamente canon… de todas formas, espero también sea del agrado de ustedes…

Tomare en cuenta unas valiosas sugerencias recibidas ;)

Por último, Como siempre, detective Conan no me pertenece, le pertenece a Aoyama-san

* * *

Shinichi POV:

Sali primero, con extrema precaución. Rondando, descubrí a los asaltantes, uno con cuchillo, y otro con pistola.

La patineta me salvo el pellejo… otra vez.

Son curiosas las cosas que se piensan cuando tienes un balazo en el abdomen, y la policía, la detective Sato, y Takagi te están llevando al hospital…

Sobrevivire… Ran… por ti…

El detective del este llego a urgencias, y fue admitido al hospital. Los médicos rápidamente llevaron a operaciones, para administrar sedantes, anestesia, e intentar extraer el cuerpo extraño del organismo.

Aprovechando la confusión de la situación, y la afluencia de gente, los infames delincuentes huyeron, y lograron escapar de la policía.

Reunión entre Suichi Akai y Shinichi Kudo:

-Ya está todo planeado… tienen los días contados.

-Casi me asusta la forma en que lo dices… si yo no estuviese involucrado

-Mi hermana ya esta avisada, y Ai Haibara ya está escondida, con Ran?

-En efecto… y si vi su cara, te odia con toda el alma…

-Glups! Naturalmente, debe pensar que soy un monstruo… le debo una disculpa…

* * *

En un parque:

Un chico estaba esperando sentado en la banca de un parque. El aire tranquilo no logro despejar una molesta sensación de tensión.

Kaito Kuroba se preguntaba por que su compañera Akako Koizumi lo cito.

-Tengo información importante.

-Siempre lo es.

-Me sorprende que vinieras… teniendo en cuenta que alguna vez quise… matarte…

-Venga, olvídalo. No soy rencoroso.

-Esta bien. – Se escucha una risa malvada de parte de la chica-

-¿Te acuerdas del detective que me contaste? Me han dicho que esta vez si esta en serios problemas.

-Entonces, creo que es hora de desempolvar algunos disfraces… y hacer una visita.

Si , creo que sería prudente. Cumplí con decirte. Adios, Kuroba.

Adiós,Koizumi…

_Esa chica da muchísimo miedo… sin lugar a dudas…_

Después, el ladrón, que se viste de blanco, se dirigiría a su casa, con dos cosas en mente, disfrazarse, y llamar a Aoko Nakamori

_Aoko… tengo muchas, muchas cosas que contarte…_

* * *

En el avión

Una experta karateca de repente sintió una sensación de frío, y de temor

_¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Shinichi…? Tendré que averiguarlo cuando llegue… esto no augura nada bueno, nada bueno!… resiste! lloraré mucho si te pasa algo… idiota… te quiero…_

-¿Pasa algo, Mouri-san?... te veo triste, y preocupada…

-Si… se que suena tonto, y no debiera hacer caso, pero… presiento que algo más muy malo paso…

-Respira, Mouri-san… Conan… digo, Shinichi… ya sabes, es un cabezota dura, es hierba dura de arrancar…

- Si… es verdad… sabremos más cuando lleguemos… espero…

ambas bebieron té.

En el hotel

Después de un viaje agotador, dos huéspedes se chequearon en la entrada del hotel, llevaron sus maletas y se instalaron rápidamente en su habitación.

Una de las chicas tomo la guía telefónica, y marco un número previamente acordado.

_Ran no tiene buen aspecto, desde que llegamos... y con razón. y me temo que este en lo correcto.  
_

**¡ QUE! Baleado, has dicho… no puedo creerlo… - **grito una adolescente japonesa en su habitación-

_Entonces lo que sentí era cierto… Cabezota… ¿en que te has metido esta vez?... tienes que sobrevivir! – sí, estoy asustada por ti… _

-entonces, en este momento esta en peligro?_  
_

_desde el otro lado del teléfono, la respuesta fue si.  
_

_Tratare de no asustar a Ai-chan  
_

La pequeña acompañante de la chica al escuchar las novedades, suavizadas por Ran, también se preocupo. ojala pudiese regresar! pero no era seguro... y de inmediato comenzó a seguir trabajando en el antídoto, con complejas fórmulas. se le escapo una lagrima...

* * *

Cuartel general de los hombres de negro:

Dos hombres llegaron, ingresaron por la puerta principal, y se dirigieron directamente a la oficina del jefe. Y el malhumor era reinante.

- Ustedes sabrán que estoy bastante enojado.

- Si, al menos logramos poner un localizador… pronto volveremos.

- no vuelvan a fallar.

- entendido

_Fallamos esta vez… pero no lo volveremos a hacer._


	3. Seguir escondiendose es clave

Hola! Un nuevo capítulo… espero les agrade. Se cuidan mucho!

Como siempre, la serie no me pertenece…

* * *

Estados Unidos

Jodie Starling estaba en su oficina, tomando un café, y conversando con sus colegas, preparándose para un largo día de trabajo que la esperaba. No es para menos, si se desea ayudar a preparar un caso en contra una malvada organización. Encendió su computadora, abrió el correo electrónico, y recibió un mensaje

_Puede ser que le extrañe que le escriba… siendo que ya no estoy en este mundo, pero me parece necesario. Gracias por haber cuidado a mi hermana… he estado observando._

_Es probable que ella necesite su ayuda pronto, así que no se distraiga, esté atenta y siga trabajando_

_Akemi Miyano_

_Pd: En una nota personal, quizá sea prudente no mencionarle a Silho que conoces a Akai… ella lo odia. De paso, pido disculpas, si la hice sufrir a usted. _

_**-QUUUEEE! **__No sé que debiera asustarme más… recibir un correo de alguien del más allá, o que haya serios problemas con una mafia de hombres de negro…_

* * *

Parque

Después de salir de la escuela, dos niños y una niña empezaron a preparar sus cosas. Se dirigieron a sus casilleros, y después a la salida de la escuela. Y caminaron. Después, se puede observar a una joven estaba jugando en la plaza con la liga juvenil de detectives.

-¿Has sabido algo de Ran, y Conan-kun?

-Si, Ayumi-chan, tuvieron que irse.

-Oh… espero regresen pronto

- Es lo que esperamos todos… mientras tanto, yo me quedo con ustedes.

- en serio, Sera-san?

- sí, muy en serio.

Como la liga juvenil de detectives no puede resistirse a un misterio, y saben que Masumi es detective… quieren averiguar más.

* * *

Hotel

Después de desayunar, la karateka comenzó a recordar las cosas que la hacían feliz con Shinichi. Ai no es una persona que confíe fácilmente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, simplemente, le dio un abrazo a Ran.

_Por que me recuerdas tanto a mi hermana?… no puedo entenderlo…_

* * *

La estación de tren es utilizada por mucha gente. Entre toda la gente, hay dos jóvenes, provenientes de Osaka

Una chica, llamada Kazuha Toyama, estaba conversando con el detective del oeste.

-¿hay novedades acerca de Ran y de Conan…? ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre ese asunto?

- pues… Conan todavía está en el hospital, con una herida bastante seria…

- hazme caso, Heiji… esto me huele muy peligroso… cuídate mucho, me oyes?

_Para ser detective, a veces es bastante denso…ahou, te quiero…_

- oh… lo haré.

_Por que me da la impresión de que hay algo que Kazuha no me dice ?... es mi amiga, al fin y al cabo…_

* * *

Centro comercial

Saguru Hakuba estaba tomando tranquilamente te… Watson, su fiel halcón volaba cerca, vigilando.

_Tres minutos, cinco segundos, cuatro milésimas de retraso… inaudito… era de esperarse de Kuroba_

- Al fin hiciste acto de presencia, ladrón de pacotilla…

-Apuesto a que contaste hasta las milésimas de segundo, verdad, Hakuba?

- En efecto

- Bueno, a estas alturas ya sabes para que te llame. Estamos contando con tu insana obsesión por el reloj y el tiempo

- Ejem!

- Bueno,bueno, nos vemos…cuando nos veamos… adiós.

* * *

Hospital

Kaito Kuroba estaba sentado en el techo del hospital, escondido. Visito al detective del este.

-Sobreviviste, tantei-kun… por poco

Y a continuación, empezó a volar por la ciudad, viendo las luces y las estrellas.

Al despertar en su habitación, Shinichi Kudo encontró una huella que delato la visita del ladrón…

Menos mal estoy vivo. Mi prioridad es recuperarme, solucionar esto y estar con Ran. Enviaste una nota, y viniste a visitarme… ladrón de pacotilla… si tengo la oportunidad, algún día, ayudare a que te capturen…

Casa de Kaito Kuroba

Al llegar a casa, un joven se encontró con su mejor amiga, Aoko Nakamori. Por ironías de la vida, ella era hija de un inspector de policía.

_Si ella llega a enterarse que soy Kaito Kid, me odiará toda la vida… aunque ella merece saberlo._

-Estaba pensando en ti, y iba a llamarte, Aoko.

-Lo sé. Me llamo primero tu madre.

Y seguido, se pusieron a conversar. De pronto, se escucho llanto, y un fuerte grito. La chica dio un portazo, enfadada…

_Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…_

* * *

Cuartel general de los hombres de Negro

Después del caos para todo el personal, llego una persona, cuya clave era Bourbon. Esta persona fue ampliamente interrogada.

Te encargamos que vigiles a Vermouth, Gin y Vokdla. Y ya sabes que hacer en caso que fracasen

Entendido.

Según la última información obtenida, Shinichi Kudo estaba vivo. (Aunque eso estaba por verse…)

Cierta persona, de cabellos rubios, informo a Vermouth de una reunión.

_Bien hecho, Silver Bullet… lograste que Ran y Sherry huyeran. nos falta poco para ubicar su paradero. Y estás vivo… me sorprendes. Ahora, todavía falta…_


	4. Chicas,al rescate!

Hola! Cuarto capítulo, y me alegra muchísimo que les agrade!. Se cuidan, gente.

Como siempre… Aoyama-san es el propietario de la serie, por lo que no me pertenece…

pd: editado, por correcciones.

* * *

Casa del profesor Agasa:

El dueño de casa estuvo ocupado, atendiendo a la liga juvenil de detectives, quienes ya empezaron a unir algunas piezas del rompecabezas. Y todos estaban trabajando en nuevo antivirus que Silho necesitaba para los últimos detalles para un ataque electrónico.

_-Eureka! Por fin puedo enviárselo a Ai-Kun…espero ella esté bien…_

El profesor fue a la cocina, a comer un aperitivo, para luego seguir trabajando.

* * *

Nada hacía sospechar que la hermosa noche en la ciudad, con sus luces, seria interrumpida por un caos casi cinematográfico. Las personas caminaban pensando en sus asuntos y conversando con sus prójimos. A fin de cuentas, todos tienen derecho a seguridad personal, a salir de compras y compartir con amigos.

En el cuartel general de cierta organización malvada… hay novedades, por que al fin se descubrió el paradero de dos objetivos de importancia que habían escapado.

_Por fin... hora del espectáculo...- se puede escuchar una risa malefica- _

**- Rápido, ya escucharon, se utilizara la** **artillería pesada…**

Cierto delincuente de pelo rubio, iba manejando en un vehículo negro a un paradero desconocido, seguido por Vermouth.

- _Hora de la revancha..._

_- A colaborar con la operación, je! y Ángel, espero estés bien, huye..._

* * *

Kaito Kuroba aprovecho la oportunidad para infiltrarse, para buscar información incriminatoria, y también que pudiera limpiar la memoria de su padre.

_Ahora es cuando me vendría bien la ayuda de mis archienemigos, por decirlo así, de los detectives… nunca antes había estado tan, tan cerca. Si me descubren… glups! Estoy frito…_

_Aoko…si logro salir vivo de esta… creo que seré capaz de pedirte perdón de rodillas…_

Entonces, empezó a hacer un cuidadoso trabajo de cubrir sus huellas, y sacar información.

Mientras tanto, Aoko Nakamori estaba en su habitación, pensando en su compañero de clase

_Por que tengo este mal presentimiento… se que debería desear tu muerte, ahora no se que pensar …_

* * *

En secreto, Heiji Hattori y Saguru Hakuba consiguieron un helicóptero,( hablado previamente, junto a la policía) porque sería necesario. Ninguno de ellos sabía pilotearlo, y Shinichi estaba estable, recuperándose, pero no en condiciones aún de volar, y el tiempo se hacía corto. Así que las chicas, Sonoko, Kahuza Toyama, y Masumi Sera, fueron como pasajeras.

_Aguarda un momento, amiga... allá vamos..._

Hotel

Ran Mouri aún no estaba al tanto del peligro que se les acercaba, pero de todas formas, sigue practicando sus movimientos más devastadores…

Su compañera, Ai Haibara, observaba…

_Pareciera que el kárate es la válvula de escape de Ran-San… será bastante útil…bueno, a seguir trabajando en lo mío… _

_Menos mal el antivirus ya llego… justo a tiempo… gracias, liga juvenil, y profesor Agasa…_

Al llegar los malvados, se escucharon disparos, y las chicas corrieron al techo, Ai se tropezó, Ran la llevo en brazos, y justo cuando la bala de Gin se acercaba peligrosamente a las chicas, llego el helicóptero al rescate, y huyeron rápidamente…

El celular de Ran sonó

Hola, Ran… soy yo… Shinichi…

**TIENES IDEA DE LO ASUSTADA QUE HE ESTADO POR TI, CABEZOTA! Te amo, me alegro que estes vivo…**

_Si eres un gran detective, un gran cabezota… y el amor de mi vida..._

Escucha… desde hace algún tiempo, me he dado cuenta de algo. Si, yo también te amo…

_Desde el otro lado de la línea, Ran quedo sorprendida, y temblando._


	5. Perseguir, encontrar

Hola! aquí esta, el ultimo capitulo de esta les agrade.

como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Aoyama-san,además, fanfiction es sin fines de lucro...

* * *

El teléfono perdió la señal… las compañeras de la karateca, porque la conocen bien, lograron ver una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos.

-Ran… ya sé que todo parece algo confuso _( tal vez demasiado!...) _pero todo valió la pena… se ha acabado…

-Por fin… por fin se ha acabado, Sonoko…

Luego de un largo viaje, aterrizaron en su siguiente destino.

* * *

Hospital

Entre los pacientes, el detective del este hizo grandes esfuerzos, y después de ser dado de alta del hospital, se encontró con el profesor Agasa en la amplia entrada del recinto.

Todo comenzó con la carta de amenaza, la cual motivo a esconder a Ran y a Haibara, necesario por el riesgo en que estaban las chicas. También para distraernos del verdadero objetivo de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro, detectar y eliminar al traidor interno. Mientras Obviamente Bourbon perseguía a Vermouth, Gin encontró el escondite, y fue necesario un rescate…si no fuera por la agente de la CIA que intervino antes… no hay tiempo que perder…

* * *

Casa Segura

Kogoro Mouri y Eri Kisagi son dos personas sentadas en un sillón, viendo en la televisión las últimas noticias.

En el comedor de la casa, se encontraban dos jóvenes.

Por fin ha terminado la pesadilla, Shinichi…

Si, ahora todo el país se enterara de todo…

Tantas cosas que han pasado…

* * *

_Flash back_

_Como ya sabes, todo empezó el día en que fuimos al parque de diversiones, el afán de investigar me llevo a ver una situación peligrosa, y me dieron una droga experimental… ahora por fin Ai logro realizar un antídoto para ese veneno… supuestamente, debería habernos matado, pero por algún motivo, nos encogió…_

_De alguna forma, estás de vuelta… por mí…_

Con razón muchas veces tuve corazonadas, y sospechas… y así que fuiste tú quien me dijiste que me querías, al rescatarme en el tren…

_Y la vez me llamaste, y estaba ahí, el teléfono sonó… _

_Justo a tiempo, cuando empujaron a la chica a la vía del tren, Conan bajo, y logro sacar a Ran del peligro …_

Shinichi por respuesta le dio un beso a su recientemente declarada novia

* * *

Cuartel General de los hombres de negro

El joven que se infiltró en la organización estaba pasando algunos momentos tensos…

_Contraseña del sistema central… contraseña del sistema central… ya recuerdo… tétrico, por supuesto… no podía ser de otra forma…_

_Después de buscar, comenzó a descargar rápidamente, en un disco duro externo, las carpetas denominadas KID, y proyecto Apotoxina…_

Un guardia se acerco peligrosamente a la puerta, preguntando por la hora, y se fue.

Después de dejar todo como estaba, pensó_ – es hora de irse, de inmediato… _

Y con la ayuda de una silla negra, se subió a la rejilla del aire acondicionado, y empezó a escapar.

Mientras tanto…

-Tenemos un acceso no autorizado a la computadora, Jefe…

- ¡Controlen la situación de inmediato! ¡Usen todos los medios disponibles! ¡Esto es un código rojo!

Cuando lo estaban cercando, la policía japonesa empezó a allanar el recinto, por lo que dos policías salieron gravemente lesionados, y uno fallecido…

Cuando se acercaban los disparos peligrosamente, por el lado izquierdo, logro llegar a su aerodeslizador, para huir, aprovechando la confusión del momento

* * *

Casa de Aoko

_Prometí que iría con Aoko, y eso es lo que voy a hacer…_

_-¿Que quieres, Kuroba?_

_- Paz! Esta vez tengo una buena explicación, y pruebas_

_- Ya me parecía… quiero saber CADA detalle…_

_- Será algo largo de explicar_

_- Entonces, pasa, y siéntate, y me explicas…_

_- La organización en ese entonces buscaba una joya muy valiosa llamada Pandora… y mataron a mi padre manipulando un artefacto que tenia para un truco… como ya ves, estas fotos, y informes prueban todo, hasta sus experimentos después con unos conocidos_

_-¡Es terrible! ¡Iré a la policía de inmediato a entregar estos datos!..._

_-Te acompaño… pase lo que pase…_

_- Te vigilare… si vuelve a aparecer el ladrón… te las verás con pescado donde menos te lo esperes…_

_- Lo comprendo…_

* * *

¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?... Se puede ver a una criminal peligrosa, sus manos estaban atadas.

En una sala de interrogación, herméticamente cerrada, y con vidrios antibalas policías estaban vigilando atentamente la entrada.

En salas separadas se encontraban el malhechor apodado Bourbon, y la captura de Gin y su cómplice, su hermano, sería inminente. El juicio seria pronto. Para la fiscalía era importante la nueva información recibida. Además, Silho Miyano y Matsumi Sera, entre otros, declararían como testigos…

_Hermana…por fin podrás descansar en paz…_ _merecido, por cierto. Y aunque quizá me cueste decirlo, al parecer lo mejor es que Ran y Shinichi, sean muy, muy felices…_

* * *

_Epílogo _

Tiempo después

El juicio fue largo, y duro para todos, pero todos recibieron condena. Vermouth recibió cadena perpetua, uno de los castigos más duros del sistema penal.

Los documentos ya están listos y procesados. El papeleo está listo, se siente el tecleo en las oficinas, el aroma a café por la mañana

Creo que podría acostumbrarme…

Lentamente, pasaron las horas, con la rutina de todos los días… quien lo hubiese pensado…

Sentados todos después del horario de trabajo en un café de estilo parisino, las chicas llegaron a una conclusión…

Combatir el crimen… tiene sus riesgos… pero a final de cuentas, es una vocación…

* * *

Mucho tiempo después

Los recientemente casados Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama fueron de vacaciones a Milán, Italia.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ellos… al fin y al cabo, se cumplirán sus sueños…

- Si, es reconfortante ver a dos buenos amigos felices…

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Shinichi presento un anillo, para pedir matrimonio a Ran.

Acepto! Te amo, cabezota, sabes?

Lo sé…

El mundo poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer.


End file.
